McAllen and Carleson Family
So I have wanted to make a family group for a long time, so I have decided to now. The family are descendants of demigods and heroes such as Hercules, Helen of Troy, and Perseus. The family starts with Ruth McAllen, a daughter of Aphrodite, and Albert Carleson, a son of Apollo. Ruth had a child with Posiedon, Carey, and a child with Zeus, Mark. Albert had a daughter with Hecate, Cleo. Ruth and Albert then got married and had one child, David. Ask if you want a spot and tell me which one. The family is from Atlanta, Georgia. Also the chars where split up young so there was a less chance of being attacked you. I have chosen randomly. The adopted or fosters, you can chose out of the two. You will make your own history from then. In the future there will be a family reunion and that's where they are attacked and get to camp. More details will be released later. A paragraph will be made of this reunion and it will be mandatory on the claim. Also there will be a paragraph about how they split up. Split up Paragraph When the children were very young their parents decided to split them up for safety. They decided they would each take one of their own children. After they each took one Ruth and Albert decided to each take one too. There was one problem. Three kids were left with no one. Matieus, Danu, and Tora. Even though Mark, Cleo, and David did not want to put their children up for adoption, they had no choice. They made the decision to keep them safe. They gave them to loving families and hoped they would be safe. The family gave their hugs and said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Reunion Paragraph After many years, the family decided that it was time they came back together. They sent out letters and invited everyone. When they came together they were having a fun time. They were telling each other stories about their lives, jokes, and playing around. It did not stay happy for long, when a crazy lady came running from trees screaming and tripping every once in a while. The lady ran towards the family and started to attack Matieus. Tora ran up to them and pushed the woman off who then attacked Tora. The lady killed Tora and then it seemed like she came to her senses and she ran away. The family was shaken up and did not know what to do about Tora and Matieus. To make matters worse a group of Scythian Dracanae came out of the trees and started to attack. The adults started to fight them off with weapons that had morphed from watches, rings, and pens, but the kids had no idea what to do. The adults were holding them off but not doing much. A shadow then passed over head. Above them were Pegasi! When they landed teenagers jumped off and started to fight. After about 10 minutes there were many piles of golden dust. The teenagers told the kids they needed to get to Camp Half-Blood. So they took them to camp were they were now reside. They found out that the woman who attacked them was Maya Jenson, a past camper. Children of Carey McAllen, daughter of Posiedon, In Sydney, Australia #Riri - Georgina McAllen - Deimos Children of Mark McAllen, son of Zeus, In Austin, Texas #Dduffurg48 - Jason McAllen - Aphrodite #SoB - Matieus Corinthos - Children of Cleo Carleson, daughter of Hecate, In Dublin, Ireland #Barbie - Danu deBarra - Hades #Hyu - Marvel Carleson - Palaemon #Silver - Nolee Carleson - Thanatos Child of David Carleson, son of Ruth and Albert, In Toronto, Canada #Trav - Tora Kwan - Revenge Nymph, Nemesis - Adopted #Meloney - Joselyn Carleson - Persephone Chars Never Created, User Dropped Out Children of Carey Goulding/McAllen, daughter of Posiedon #Boreas- Blaiz Goulding - Hephaestus #Mika - Elliot Goulding - Dionysus #Jas - River McAllen - Eros - With Carey Children of Mark Goulding/McAllen, son of Zeus #Santi - Charlie Goulding - Aphrodite #SoB - Marcuccio McAllen - Aglaea Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Groups